


Skipping Ahead A Few Steps

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Talk of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Patton stands just outside of his shared apartment, dog in his arms. His boyfriend is baffled.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Skipping Ahead A Few Steps

“Patton… what on earth are you doing?”

“Look at him though! He’s so cute and soft!”

Patton was standing just outside the threshold of their flat, arms full of small, fluffy dog. His face was split in two by one of the widest smiles that Logan had seen on him in a long time. That didn’t change the fact that Patton was holding a _dog._

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “You know my feelings towards dogs, Patton.”

“Well, yeah… I do…” Patton shuffled on the spot, looking a little nervous for a moment. Then the animal was shoved forward into Logan’s space, causing the man to take a step back, “But look at his precious little face! He’s so cute and he was abandoned in a box in the alley! I couldn’t just leave him. Oh, please can we keep him, Logan? Pretty please! I promise I’ll take care of him and-” Patton couldn’t finish his ramble as Logan cut him off.

“Patton. I am aware of your penchant for animals, I knew this when I entered this relationship. Never once did it occur to me that you might try to _forcibly_ bring an animal into our home.” Logan said, seemingly talking to himself more than his partner.

There was an odd silence that settled between them after that, only broken by the small pants of the puppy still hanging in Patton’s grasp. Somehow, this dog was calmer than any Logan had seen in the past. Though the sight of a dog did bring back some memories that he wasn’t too happy to revisit.

He had only been around 4 years old. Logan’s parents had brought him to the local park to have a day out. He was running about, taking everything in. Logan asked question after question about everything he saw, his father following behind and trying his best to answer all of them. It started as Logan was busy staring at some kids climbing the trees. A ball had rolled over to him, knocking against his feet. Logan felt it tap his shoe and he couldn’t help his curiosity as he leant down and picked it up.

Then he’d heard it. The crunching of the grass, the loud voice yelling at him – though he couldn’t remember anything that was said specifically. Logan’s gaze raised from the ball and he saw this giant monster of a dog running full pelt in his direction.

He screamed. The ball was thrown into the air as Logan’s arms flew up. Logan ran over to his dad, hiding behind his leg as the dog ignored the ball and ran up closer to Logan. It barked so loudly and so frequently. It was trying to get to Logan, despite his father doing his best to keep it from getting to his son.

Logan’s father – once the dog had been put back on its leash by its very apologetic owner – did his best to explain how the dog wasn’t trying to hurt Logan, it just wanted to be friends with him. But Logan was not listening. Tears were still brimming in his eyes as he hid his face from the beast. He was shaking, gripping his father’s trouser leg tightly in his little fists.

Ever since that day, Logan couldn’t remember feeling such a primal fear as that. Dogs had this negative association in his mind and so he avoided them as much as he could. Large dogs were worse than smaller ones, until they barked – which usually had Logan turning tail and powerwalking in the opposite direction immediately.

He’d told this story to his animal-loving boyfriend as soon as he had found out that one of Patton’s life goals was to own a dog. Patton had been upset but promised that Logan’s happiness and safety came first to him. He did manage to get Logan to be more comfortable walking near dogs in the park or on the street over the two years they’d been together, which was some incredible progress. Logan had even been able to stand nearby as Patton fawned over almost every dog they passed that the owners allowed him to pet (which was pretty much every single one).

Somehow though, Patton had thought that progress would extend to having their own dog now.

“Patton… I…” Logan started, trying to word his sentence as generously and softly as he could. But the puppy-dog eyes (both literally and metaphorically) stopped him and he considered the animal once more.

It still wasn’t attempting to escape Patton’s grasp and it had been quiet this entire time. It was patiently looking at Logan, its head tilting just slightly to the side as he seemed to be evaluating the human as the human evaluated it. There was something that was making Logan almost… reconsider – and it was not the pleading gaze of his boyfriend, who was still yet to step foot in their flat.

Eventually, Logan sighed and waved Patton into the flat. “I guess we can try it. But we will need to take it to the vet as soon as we can. Who knows what it’s health is like…”

Patton squealed and darted forward. He pressed several wet kisses all over Logan’s face, still not releasing the pliant pup from his grip, “Thank you, Lo! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re best! I triple double promise to take care of this good boy!”

Logan shook his head and sighed, “I will hold yourself to that.”


End file.
